How I Meet My Best Friend
by CupcakePeaceLove
Summary: Cat and Becck story! 3 R&R Beck is nice with Cat and writes her a song for a class! Songfic! Dakota by A Rocket To The Moon


**Bat story haha one- shot! andd is a songfic! 3 Yesterday I heard a song called Dakota by A Rocket To The Moon and I thought it was Bat song! :3 haha tell me if you like it!**

**Ps. Sorry for not uptading soon my other stories I was in St. Louis! haha with my father... haha okaay so I'm going to update soon! If you haven't read my other stories read them! haha! [: **

**Love everybody! 3 **

**Let's Start!**

The red-headed girl woke up in the morning getting ready to go to her first day of school in Hollywood Arts. Cat Valentine with 12 years old was accepted in HA, she is a singer, and actress.

Beck Oliver is an actor he is also in HA it was also his first day in a new school, and country, he is from Canada he has lived there for 12 years. Beck and Cat sat in the same table for lunch and started knowing them and talking about nothing.

Sikowitz has been on HA long time ago, he left an singing project for the students and he let them choose their own partner.

"Hey!" said Cat waving Beck

"Hello." said Beck with his Canadian accent

"I was wondering if... you will-" said Cat before she was interrupted by Beck

"Of course I will make the project with you " he said taking his books and walking away, the bell rang and Cat went to her home, changed her clothes and waited for Beck, Cat heard a knock and runned to open the door.

"Surprise!" Beck said smiling

"Come in!" said Cat with a big smile

"What are going to do?" he said looking at Cat

"Of what?" she said confused

"The project." he said smiling

**Beck's P.O.V **

Cat can be silly sometimes she is so cute!

"So umm... I don't know!" she said sitting in her chair "Whatever you want." she said opening her pink book

"Umm... Cat, can I tell something." I said

"Sure you got an idea?" she said smiling

"I do." I said taking my book full of notes and songs that I've made "Here it is!" I said taking away a song that I made for her

"Show it!" she said very excited

"Okay." God I'm nervous!

_She knows exactly what to do whenever I'm alone with her_

_I can barely make a move by the time she opens up her eyes_

_She sings to me at night, she's singing_

_Badapapapadapaadapada_

_I know that she barely knows me and I'm fall in love with her _

_Is like I'm singing karaoke and I forgot the second verse_

_But I can make my own words_

_Oh, Dakota I know our love is new_

_I barely know ya I'm falling over you _

_Is the way you do the things you do that make me fall in love with you_

_Dakota are you in love with me too?_

_She's gotta little bit of money and a little of this _

_and is all she needs a little_

_I got a little bit of love and a little bit of that_

_and is all I have to give_

_This time I'll try not to show_

_That I am not letting go_

_Oh, Dakota I know our love is new _

_I barely know ya I'm falling over you _

_Is the way you do the things you do that make me fall in love with you_

_Dakota are you in love with me too?_

_I'll show ya_

_I'll show ya_

_And you'll know _

_And you'll know_

_I'm not letting go_

_I'll show ya_

_I'll show ya_

_And you'll know _

_And you'll know_

_I'm not letting go_

_Badapapadapapapada_

_Badapapadapapapada_

_Oh, Dakota I know our love is new_

_I barely know ya I'm falling over you_

_Is the way you do the things you do that make me fall in love with you_

_Dakota, are you in love with me too?_

_Oh, Dakota I know our love is new_

_I barely know ya I'm falling over you_

_Is the way you do the things you do that make me fall in love with you_

_Dakota, are you in love with me too?_

_I'm in love with you._

_Are you in love with me too?_

"Beck! That song is amazing!" thank God she liked it

"You really liked it?" I asked smiling leaving my guitar in the ground

"Yeah! But who is Dakota?" she asked with yes a fake smile!

"Umm... no one a girl!" I said and yes Dakota is Cat!

"Oh! Well you are going to have an A+ on the project!" she said wait, I

"You mean we are goign to have an A+." I said smiling

"I didn't did anything!" she said worried

"You just learn the song and we will have an A+!" I said smiling

"You are the best!" she said hugging me

Next day we sang the song and we got an A+! On lunch I sat down with Cat and talked about us

"Cat, I think you are pretty and I- I... remember the song that I wrote?" I asked her very nervous

"Yeah... so?" she said bitting her lip

"I- it... it was for you!" I said breathing again

"Oh, Beck! And yes I'm in love with you too!" she said singing the last part

"I love you!" I yelled and kissed her

Months later we were still boyfriend and girlfriend, but we don't seem to be.

We were like friends!

_14 months later _

Cat and I broke up because we weren't like dating...

But I think it was better like that, no compromise, and I'm happy for that!

I think Cat and I were born to be best friends!

And that's how I met my best friend!

**Lol! I love it! Hope you liked it! 3 and tell me if you think that this song is Bat! 3 [: Love you! and R&R! xD review please! **


End file.
